


What Do I Mean To You

by JustMe_NeuerVettel



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fictional, Gen, Not real life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe_NeuerVettel/pseuds/JustMe_NeuerVettel
Summary: Some really old one shot I found when the song first came out. Didn't proof read it since it had been posted on a Jonas-Fan Site back in 2013 and it should be alright. Thought someone might enjoy it.
Relationships: Nick Jonas / ?





	What Do I Mean To You

Twenty year old Nick Jonas slammed the door to his brothers apartment in Los Angeles angrily. He threw his bag, that he always had with him on the couch next to his older brother Joe who irritated looked up, “What’s up, bro?”  
Nick starred at him for a second, considering to tell him or just keep his mouth shut. He went for the second option and walked over to the fridge in the kitchen next door to get himself something to drink. Again a door was slammed shut.  
“Woah, stop it or you’ll break all my doors! What happened to your happy mood from 2 hours ago?” Joe was now slightly concerned. Nick had left with a smirk, not telling him where he was off to, but obviously it must have been something he had looked forward to.  
The younger brother glared at him as he took a sip of his water, picked up his bag and went to the room he was staying in when he was in LA. The two brothers shared their apartments.  
If Joe was in New York, he stayed with Nick and if Nick was in LA he stayed with Joe. It was pretty simple and they got to spend some time together though they often are very busy.  
Joe shook his head. Nick always kept his feelings to himself until they are so bottled up that he can’t take it. When this happens he comes to his brothers, Joe and Kevin, the oldest of the three. He’d try to talk to him later, right now he was busy texting his girlfriend Blanda. She was visiting her family in Switzerland and they were missing each other badly.  
It wasn’t too long after that he heard his brothers’ phone ring and waited for him to answer. Then he realized that water was running and Nick was showering probably not even realizing that his phone was ringing.  
Joe sighed as it started ringing for the third time and went to pick it up. He looked at the caller ID. It was a girl Nick had talked to a few times since they had met her at an award show.  
He accepted the call: “Hey, here’s Joe, Nick’s in the shower”  
The girl on the phone hesitated, “Uh… Joe, his brother, right?”  
“Yeah, the cool brother though!” he corrected her with a grin and she laughed.  
“Could you tell Nick that I’m sorry? I am just not that kind of girl for a relationship… I didn’t mean to lie but it just happened.” She explained and Joe raised his eyebrows. What was she talking about!?  
“How can you not be for a relationship?” he asked confused.  
“I like to hook up, to have fun. I don’t want to be tied down. He is hot and I had to lie a bit to-“  
“You what? That’s why he was so pissed?!” Joe exclaimed surprised and shocked. He never had thought she would be capable of doing such things. She seemed like a confident, nice woman, not a slut!  
“You didn’t know? Shit” she said and hung up.  
Joe stood there and looked dumbfounded at his brothers’ cell phone.  
“What the hell are you doing Joe!?” Nick asked beyond pissed as he entered the room, just a towel slung around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, letting water drops run down his muscular chest and arms.  
“It rang four times, it was the girl from the award show, said something about hook ups and lies? What happened!?” Joe asked his brother.  
“Nothing happened, give me my phone!” Nick demanded upset, he grabbed his phone and pushed Joe outside.  
He appeared angry, a little mean and rude but Joe knew that he was not trying to be like this. He was hurt.  
Nick always is mature, more grown up than other guys his age and most of the time he was more mature than his older brothers and he always tried to hold that up.  
But in times like these, when he was hurt, when he got betrayed it was hard to stay strong, to be mature and act like an adult. He considered himself a man, not a boy or teen. In his head he was an adult.  
But in the end he had the same feelings any 20 year old guy has, he still has fears, still relays on his family, on his brothers the most and still feels hurt in his manliness if he gets rejected by a woman.  
Nick had two ways of dealing with such events. One was to keep his feelings bottled up, to not feel anything, trying to stay cold, to not care. But in the end it hurt him worse and he breaks down some time. Not like a mental tantrum throwing breakdown, but he feels self conscious and most times his brothers get his mind back in place.  
The other way is music. Depending on his feelings, he beats the drums until he is out of breath, until his anger subsides or he sits at his piano, silently praying, sometimes crying and writing a song. Other times he just plays old songs on his guitar, songs he loves, that make him feel home and happy.  
Today he went for the first option and as soon as Joe had left him, he got dressed in black shorts a white V-neck and sat down at the drum set. He carelessly started playing, no special rhythmus, probably nothing that sounded good in any way, but he needed to fell the noise, the beat, the music.  
After some time he was out of breath and not that angry anymore, but it was still there.  
He had been betrayed, hurt and left.  
Nick was sick of being the only single. After his relationship with Delta he had had many dates but nothing worked out, instead he had to watch Joe and Blanda fall in love. Even Frankie managed to go on a few dates with this girl from his school. He hated always being the third wheel.  
Thinking about this his anger flashed up again, but he didn’t feel the desire to beat the drum set anymore, instead he got his guitar and played, tried out a few chords until he found an a bit aggressive melody.  
The words to it came easily. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew what he wanted it to sound like. He was angry, so why not write something angry?  
First he got the chorus together, playing it a few times, then he started the first verse, soon followed by the second. A little later he was done. It was not perfect yet, maybe a few lyrics change would be necessary but right now the 20 year old didn’t care.  
Then his brother knocked on the door.  
“What!?” he snapped.  
“You coming? Kev’s waiting!” Joe said.  
“Shit” Nick grumbled. He totally had forgotten that they wanted to record another song for their next studio album, “I’m coming”  
A little later they arrived at the studio. Kevin hugged Joe and went to hug Nick, too. They hadn’t seen each other almost two weeks but the youngest just walked past him.  
“Nice seeing you too” he sarcastic said and went inside. Joe said, “He’s grumpy because of some girl, thought he’s gonna break my drum set…”  
“Shut up Joseph” was Nicks reply as he sat down on a chair.  
The three were discussing which songs they’d like on the album, so far they had half of it together. They had like 15 other songs but only place for 7 or 8 songs on the album.  
Suddenly, midst in the conversation Nick said, “Guys, I wrote a song”  
“Oh no, we already have so much!” Kevin groaned.  
“Not for the album… just… I don’t know…” Nick stumbled over his words.  
Joe smiled. This was Nicks way of saying, that he needed them to hear this, to listen to his feelings, to help him.  
“Play it, Nick” he ordered and Nick did. He took Kevins electric guitar and started.  
“Keys to an open door  
That don’t mean a lot stains  
On the dirty floor  
You don’t see a spot  
So what do I mean  
Tell me, what do I mean to you  
Waging a was inside you  
But don’t see the scars  
You’re got the moon guide you  
Who needs a star  
What do I mean  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
No need for water, Peter  
You got the wine  
Searching for diamonds  
When I gave you the money  
So what do I mean  
Tell me, what do I mean to you  
I might believe in Jesus  
But show me the light  
The side of the road  
The Devil gave you a ride  
What do I mean  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
A child needs a mother  
And you won’t trust tonight the truth I’m just a lover  
So what do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you  
What do I mean to you”  
Nicks eyes were closed during the last few lines. He was breathing heavily and didn’t dare to look up.  
“Fuck, Nick, that has to be on the album… only if it’s okay with you, but that’d be amazing to rock out on stage!” Joe said eyes wide.  
“Yeah, the fans will be like a wild horde trying to figure out who it is about. They’ll kill her if they do”  
Nick chuckled at that, “Probably, maybe I’ll tell them”  
Both brothers laughed.  
“Better not, don’t want to be responsible for her death, but she deserves it. She’s a bitch, the way she talked on the phone… I was shocked!” Joe said.  
“Yeah, didn’t expect that either when we met up for coffee today” Nick mumbled.  
“Come on, what did you want from her? Her songs are horrible, I don’t like her music!” Kevin told him.  
“Yeah… I don’t even get why she won that award” Nick said.  
“We’ll go out tonight and find you someone else, Nick, trust me I’ll find you a girl!” Joe winked at him and the three of them burst out laughing.  
Nick smiled. He normally deals either that or that way with his feelings, today he did both. He kept it bottled up first, ended up beating Joes drum set and talked with his brothers.  
He smirked and deleted the girls number out of his phone asking:  
“So, what do I mean to you now?”


End file.
